Where are they now?
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: It's been a year since LXG was released, and 105 Years since it's events occurred, what have happened to the members and foes of the league by now?


Nervous Chuckle Just something I decided to do till I get out of my writers block and do Chapter 6 of 'The Safe Hands of a League'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a dam- excuse me, a darn thing, don't sue.  
  
It's been a year since LXG was released, and 105 Years since it's events occurred, what have happened to the members and foes of the league by now?  
  
Allen Quatermain: The Empire's hero has came back from the dead, and due to a kinky side-effect to the resurrection process, he can now pronounce his Ss!  
Mr. Q nowadays is head of the Kenya Chapter of the NRA and is known to be one of Charlton Heston's earlier influences.  
  
Rodney Skinner and Captain Nemo: At Skinner's Instance, Nemo agreed to accompany the Invisible stiff to a Las Vegas Casino, where Skinner would observe the other players cards and whisper them to Nemo, by the end of the night the two had owned the whole city, and the Nautilus was converted into a floating Casino.  
  
Nemo had shaved his beard and began to loosen' up, Skinner on the other hand felt disenchanted with his life and left the whole Vegas scene.  
  
Skinner was found later in his life married to a Blind Woman, he had started the Alcoholics Anonymous organization In England, became a Woman's rights activist and lobbied for Harsher Punishment on Thievery.  
  
Dorian Grey: The Eternally Youthful aristocrat has came out of the closet in the early sixties, you see he had invested in the company that ran the TITANIC, so when that wet to hell, he got drunker than ever and when he got home he passed out inside his closet and stayed that way for about 50 year.  
  
Mr. Grey is currently going steady with a not-so-evil vampire -who looks like him exactly- known as Lestat.  
  
Thomas Sawyer: The former dashing member of the Secret Service have started a cult in South California detected to worship really hot British Vampires, they are called Mina, Selene & Drucilla.  
  
Dr Henry Jekyll & Wilhemina Myrray Harker:  
The once constantly shy and agitated Dr. Jekyll is now a multi-billionaire, he had sold the formula to 'Costumes-R-Us', you can now go to a hollowen party disguised as your evil alter-ego for a limited price of 19.95 $!!! And if you call now, he'll throw in a free pocket watch.  
  
After Allen's burial, the Immortal Miss Harker Dr. Jekyll for no apparent reason, she would have left him but she found out he was a really sweet nice guy.  
  
Trying to make her mark in history, Mina came up with a method of birth control, however the experiment wen askew when Her Potion got mixed with some Laxative and Jekyll's potion and she used it on her self, shed drank the resulting potion and developed a love thirsty skanky-ish alter-ego, that shagged Jekyll senseless and ended up being pregnant to 35 Children, all of which are Schitzo's with a lust for blood, the couple blame the media for their offspring's condition.  
  
The couples are now concidering having another slew of children.  
  
Edward Hyde: The nutorious murderer had went on a self discovery journey, he had found himself at a visit to the Vatican, believe it or not he is now known as Father Hyde, a minister at a London Church.  
  
If he hosts your wedding don't be bothered if he keeps eyeing your bride, Bad habits die-hard you know. And don't go confess unless it's something really bad, cause if you go and say you had an Impure thought or forgot to recycle, he'll probably pull your heart out of your armpit.  
  
Dante: Crushed to Death.  
  
Sanderson Reed: Tried to make a name for himself as an Invisible man, but could never get out from underneath Skinner's shadow, he was eventually hired by the first ever porn company in he US but that didn't pan out as expected, he now owns a chain of Used Car dealerships called 'See-Through-Sanderson's Used Automobiles'  
  
Prof. James Moriarty: Contrary to popular belief, the Infamous 'M' was not killed in Mongolia, Sawyer's bullet had missed his vital organ and struck him in the rear, it would be years till M would sit down again.  
M's father, The Duke of Hazard, had died and thus M gained his Dukeship and moved to France where he developed a 1 sided love story with a French courtesan who was ill with tuberculosis.  
During his stay in Paris, The Duke wrote the lyrics of 'Like a Virgin', later made famous by Madonna. 


End file.
